


Just two slow dancers

by OverCurious



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Song Lyrics, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverCurious/pseuds/OverCurious
Summary: "This does not feel like raging Annus." Unus murmurs, letting themself be spun and pulled close once more, a mournful chuckle comes from the other.
Relationships: Unus & Annus
Kudos: 60





	Just two slow dancers

The music echo's from the speakers, hidden somewhere within the familiarly cold void of black and white that suffocated them.

_It's funny how you always remember_

"How do you think it will feel?" Annus ask's, voice echoing through the space as they sit next to Unus. "I do not know." They respond, voice strained as the tiking of the clock is noticable despite the tune that plays. A constant echo of the clock within their souls that they feel every passing second.

_And we've both done it all a hundred times before_

They share a look before Annus stand's, holding their hand out for the other. "Let us not focus on the gentle goodnight." Unus lets a smile appear, taking the others hand and letting themselves be pulled into Annus's arms. "Let us rage against the dying of the light."

_It's funny how I still forgot_

They move, the music carrying them as if it too, felt the pain they were forced to hold and wanted to help. It's delicate voice wrapping them and making the moves come smoothly.

_It would be a hundred times easier, If we were young again_

"This does not feel like raging Annus." Unus murmurs, letting themself be spun and pulled close once more. A mournful chuckle comes from the other, "We are not sitting down and taking it. We have accepted it." The lie is not unnoticed from both parties as it drips from the others lips like sweet black coffee. "We are moving, showing that we will not let it take us without any action."

 _But as it is_ _And it is_

"You are stretching the meaning of this dance sol me." Unus chuckles, taking lead of the dance now as Annus joins them in slight laughter. It echoes in the room as if mimicking the clock pacing. "Perhaps, but let us have this. Lets drape ourselves in this beautiful lie like it is the finest cloth and dance."

_We're just two slow dancers, last ones out_

tik

tok

_We're two slow dancers, last ones out..._

tik

tok

tik...


End file.
